


The Way to a Man's Heart

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP before I return to the more serious stories.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

## The Way to a Man's Heart

#### by Marion

  
  
I'd like to thank the ladies at the Senbeta list. Any mistakes now are very much my own.   
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Throughout the meal, Blair tried to keep his banter light and amusing but it had been a real struggle to concentrate on the food or the conversation. Butterflies wearing hobnail boots - with steel toecaps - were doing an ancient war dance in his stomach to a heavy metal rock beat. 

Now that the waitress had removed the remains of their dinner and they were sipping coffee before they paid and left, the war dance was getting really serious. Jim was looking at him expectantly over the rim of his coffee cup and Blair's mouth had gone completely dry. 

His partner carefully placed his cup on its saucer with barely a clink. "So, Chief, you want to tell me to what I owe this expensive feast?" Jim rested his arms on the table and steepled his elegant fingers together, waiting. 

Blair looked up from where he'd been studying Jim's hands to a pair of warm blue eyes. "What? Oh... yeah... right." He fidgeted on his chair, trying to remember the opening to his prepared and supposedly memorized speech. 

"Is it that bad, Sandburg?" Jim asked, a hint of worry in his voice. 

"No, at least, I hope... I'm not sure." Blair spread his hands on the tablecloth, smoothing it out, giving him time to steel his resolve. "We work well together, don't we, Jim? I mean, we make a good team, despite our differences. We get on better than most partners, yes?" 

"Yes, there's no one else I want as my partner," Jim carefully confirmed. 

"Right, me neither." Blair took a breath. "But you see..." 

Jim interrupted. "You're leaving, is that it? You've found someone else you'd rather work with, live with?" 

Blair had been staring at the tablecloth, now his head jerked up. "What? No! Why would I...? Oh, I see." His voice softened. "No, nothing like that." He understood where Jim was coming from. Friends - and lovers - had left his partner behind too many times, though after all they'd been through, you'd think that Jim would understand Blair wouldn't do that to him. On the other hand... "Although you may decide you want me to move on after this," Blair said, grimly. 

"After what? Come on; don't keep me on tenterhooks here. I'm not renowned for my patience." Blair could tell Jim was still worried, but trying to keep things light. 

"Really? I'd never have guessed!" He took another breath. "As I was saying, we make a good team..." 

"You've already said that." 

"Yes, Jim, I know! God, try and tell him just how important he is to you and he makes it more difficult than asking the bank for a loan for a new car!" Blair grumbled to the tablecloth. 

"Should I take that as a proposal, Sandburg?" 

Blair looked up again to see an amused expression on his friend's face and his aggravation over the situation spilt over. "Oh, lap it up, Ellison! Here am I spilling my guts and you turn it into a big joke. Let me tell you, man, that attitude sucks." 

Jim put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Chief. I was thinking that you took me out for a meal to get into my pants." 

Blair felt the urge to kick Jim's leg hard under the table. "If," he said, slowly and quietly, "I'd wanted a quick fuck, I have friends - male and female - who would be only too willing to oblige. I've been trying to tell you, _Detective_ , that I love you, that I'm in love with you and, God forgive me, I had this crazy idea you felt the same way about me." He sat back and curled his hands around the coffee cup, staring into the dark liquid. He saw Jim's hands move into his peripheral vision and cover his own on the cup. Blair's heart leapt into his mouth. 

"It's not crazy. I do feel the same way, but I have to admit I'm scared, Blair. Scared that I'd be too over-possessive if we got together. Scared I'll push you too far and drive you away." 

Jim's voice sounded sincere and Blair risked looking up into his friend's now earnest eyes. He could see fear there, and something else - longing? 

"Believe me, Chief, the idea of you going to anyone else for a fuck... well let's just say I wouldn't be happy about it." 

Blair couldn't help but chuckle. "Why do I get the feeling that's an understatement?" 

"Because you know me too well?" 

Blair turned one palm against Jim's and marveled how well it fit in Jim's clasp. "I'm kind of possessive myself, Jim, over you. Are you sure you could handle that?" 

"I'm sure." Jim laughed quietly. "I'm sure you're crazy for ever hooking up with me, and I'm sure I'd be crazy not to love you, and as for handling you..." 

Blair tensed up. "Don't tease me, man, I can't take any more jokes right now." 

Jim squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Blair, I love you. I'm in so deep with you, I may never find my way out, and I'm not sure I ever want to." 

Blair's heart was pounding with fear as if he was balanced on a limb and Jim was shaking the tree. "Oh boy. I am out-classed here. I bet lines like that earn you home runs every time." 

Jim sighed. "It's not a line, Sandburg. And there's only one person I want to get a home run, or even to first base, with, from now on, and that, Genius, is you." 

Blair shifted in his seat, as his pants got uncomfortably tight under Jim's intense gaze. "Oh." He suddenly felt light-headed as his blood went south. 

Jim sat back, apparently satisfied at the effect his words had. "You ready to head home, now?" 

All Blair could do was nod. 

They didn't say anything more until they were sitting in the truck. Jim's hand hovered over the ignition. He'd nearly blown it in the restaurant. He and Blair had danced around each other for so long, neither of them having the courage to say something about how they felt. And then Blair had invited him out for dinner and Jim was convinced 'this is it. Blair's found the confidence I lack,' and he felt elated. Then his insecurities started to creep in. 

The relief he experienced when Blair admitted he loved him was almost tangible and Jim felt so giddy with that feeling, he'd allowed his mouth to run away with itself, nearly spoiling things just when they seemed to be heading the right way. It still scared the shit out of him how easily things could slip his grasp. He turned towards his partner, but words died in his mouth. 

Blair, seeing the confusion and need on Jim's face, smiled and, praying he wasn't reading his sentinel wrong, slid over a little. He put his hand to the back of Jim's neck, pulling Jim easily towards him. 

Jim kept his eyes open until Blair's face filled his vision and then he closed them and opened his mouth with a sigh. Blair's lips covered his and they tried to move even closer together. 

When they broke apart both men were dazed and breathless. Blair licked his lips. "Home - now." It wasn't a request. 

How Jim got to Prospect without an accident he just didn't know. He was hyper-aware of his partner. Blair's feet were tapping a tune, while his fingers were picking out the tempo on his leg. His pulse was racing, and the pheromones he was giving out were driving Jim crazy. Thankfully Jim was able to pull in right in front of 852. Blair was out of the truck and inside the building before Jim had switched off the engine. 

He followed Blair in to see him bouncing on his toes impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. Jim took a good long look at his partner and then took off up the stairs. He heard Blair following. 

"Jim? These pants have gotten a little constricting. The elevator would have been a lot more comfortable than these stairs," Blair said, as he panted along behind. 

"Chief, if I got in there alone with you, I couldn't guarantee I'd be able to keep my hands off you, and I'd rather we get somewhere private. Capiche?" 

It took a moment for Jim's words to sink in. Then Blair nodded. "Good. Yes, I see that. I'm right behind you." 

An image of himself on all fours and Blair behind him, pounding into his ass, nearly made Jim stumble. He felt Blair's hand lightly goose his rear and his body trembled. He finally reached the top of the stairs and the third floor, and the door to the loft had never seemed so welcoming. Now just let them get somewhere comfortable and horizontal, and he would be a happy man. 

But Blair had other ideas and Jim had barely got inside the door and shut it, removing his scarf, before his partner pounced and Jim was pushed up against the door as Blair's mouth fastened onto his own. His scarf fell from his fingers. 

He could have struggled, forced Blair away long enough to get them undressed and somewhere soft, but as buttons were pulled undone, jacket and shirt pushed open, and his undershirt pushed up so that Blair could nip and suck at his nipples, Jim found he didn't want to fight - especially when Blair undid his zipper and pushed his hand through to grasp Jim's needy cock. 

"You're clean, right?" 

The question didn't make much sense at first and when it did, Jim got hard enough to hammer nails. "Yeah..." he swallowed. "Tested regularly. All clear." 

"Good. Me too." Blair dropped to his knees, pushing Jim's pants and boxers down. 

The moment Jim felt Blair's hot breath against his cock he shivered. He watched as Blair wrapped his right hand around the base of Jim's cock and ran his tongue over those full lips making them wet and shiny. Then Jim felt moist heat as Blair began to alternatively suck and lick up from the base of Jim's cock. He could feel the texture of Blair's tongue and struggled to dial his sense of touch back. The back of his head hit the door as he closed his eyes. "God... Blair..." He had to look, had to, and saw Blair was gazing up, his passion-darkened eyes gauging Jim's responses, as his left hand was rubbing his own cock through his pants. 

If Jim thought he was hard before, it was nothing compared to the effect watching Blair had on him. Blair looked wild, hot and totally turned on by sucking Jim's cock, if the bulge in his pants was any indication. "Take it out, Blair. Let me see you." His voice was strained and rough. 

Blair groaned around Jim's wet cock causing Jim to gasp. Blair pulled back to pay his oral worship to Jim's balls, mouthing them, while his hands moved to his fly and Jim heard the zipper being pulled down, tooth by tooth. 

"Yes... take it out, work it, do it." Jim couldn't take his eyes away. Blair's cock was thicker than his own, not as long maybe, and oozing precum. 

Blair sat back on his heels, raised his hand to his mouth and slowly licked it, wetting it thoroughly. 

Jim found he was holding his breath. 

Blair placed his hand on Jim's hip to steady himself, then leant forward, angling slightly so that Jim could still see what he was doing. He moved his hand to wrap around the base of Jim's cock, the other hand Blair lowered to his own groin. His mouth took Jim back in, sucking just the knob. He moved his lips, wetly, around the ridge at the back of the head, where it was most sensitive, and began to jerk himself off in time with his sucking. Then his hand moved lower to rub against his balls. 

Whether it was the sound, or the sight, or the feeling of Blair's lips, or even the smell of Blair's desire, Jim couldn't be sure but suddenly he was seeing stars and he was falling apart and coming and his senses went on the fritz, but it was okay because Blair, his Blair, would catch him.... 

His legs gave way and Blair helped him down. Somehow he ended up on all fours on the floor. Blair tugged his trousers and underwear down further, and Jim groaned as Blair's very talented mouth planted a kiss on his ass. Jim's arms trembled but just held. 

"Tell me you want this, Jim." 

"God, yes, Blair. Do it, fuck me, please." 

Blair lifted one of Jim's legs, pulled off the shoe and then frantically yanked the leg of both pants and boxers off, then his mouth descended once again, wetting Jim's asshole and turning his lover's brain inside out. Jim moaned, then rested his head on his arms, raising his ass higher, almost sobbing with want. A wet finger breached him, followed by two, then for an agonizing moment he was left empty before he felt the blunt head of Blair's cock pushing, forcing its way in, and a deep groan escaped Jim's throat. Blair was going in bare. _Bare Blair._ A part of Jim's mind was laughing -hysterically - at his pun, the rest had gone on vacation... down south. No one had ridden him bare in... he couldn't remember how many years. The burn of pain quickly gave way to sweet pleasure as his body accepted Blair's cock. He should stop his lover, or at least raise some objection, their first time should be somewhere more romantic, but it felt too good. It was all... 

"Fucking fantastic!" 

Blair grunted. "Yeah, here too. So good, so hot. I may change my religion." 

Jim pushed back. "You've found religion in my ass?" 

"It's one sweet ass, Jim." 

"You are seriously twisted..." In response, Blair did a little twisty movement with his hips. "Bllllaaiiirrr!" Jim roared out loud as a wave of ecstasy swept through him. 

That was all it took and Blair was coming, bathing his insides with warmth. Jim's cock pulsed and a small amount of semen escaped. 

For a moment they lay there, both men taking deep gulps of air. Blair was plastered to Jim's back. His cock softened and he gently eased out. Jim rolled over onto his back. 

"I meant to get you to somewhere softer." 

Blair chuckled. "Sorry, man. I couldn't wait. You drove me wild." He hesitated. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? Turn over, let me see." He pushed Jim onto his side so he could check for blood. 

Jim knew he had a silly grin on his face. "I can handle anything you got, Sandburg," he said, as he pushed back on the fingers checking him out. 

Satisfied he hadn't caused any damage, Blair let his lover roll back. "Tough guy!" He slapped Jim's arm, but there was little energy behind it. He got unsteadily to his feet, and stood over Jim. 

"Man, would you just look at yourself!" he mumbled. Jim looked debauched, lying there half naked; his skin flushed pink, his now limp cock exposed, semen glistening on his belly, nipples red and swollen - and a goofy grin on his handsome face. _And I put that there!_ It took Blair's breath away, and his cock made a valiant effort to rise to the occasion. He couldn't believe he could get hard again so swiftly. 

Jim noticed. _Ah youth!_ "If you go and wash up, I'll take care of that for you," he offered, enjoying the sight of a spent and wanton Blair, his clothes rumpled, his skin flushed, and his cock hanging out of his fly. 

Blair's eyes widened. "You'll blow me?" 

"It'd be my pleasure." 

"Not just yours, Jim." Blair grinned and then turned towards the bathroom. He stopped as he realized Jim hadn't moved. "Are you going to just lie there?" 

"No, Junior. Once I can move again, I plan to hang up my coat, lock up, maybe put some music on, and then go and pull the covers back on the bed." 

"Which bed?" 

Jim gave it a quick thought. "Well... your bed is nearer, but I'd prefer the one upstairs, unless you have a preference?" 

"Oh, I have no objections. In fact, I've had a few fantasies about you and me in that bed...." 

"You've had fantasies about my bed?" 

Blair's eyes were shining and his cock was steadily pointing north. "Oh yeah!" 

"Maybe we can make some of them real." Jim offered. 

Blair gulped. "Oh, man...." He gave himself a little shake and almost ran into the bathroom. 

Jim climbed to his feet... and nearly fell over as he tried to get the other leg of his pants off and his coordination went out the window. He laughed at himself. Life was wonderful, and all thanks to a longhaired, hippie-witch-doctor-punk, with bigger balls than the average cop, or Ranger, for that matter. 

He'd just put a robe on and returned downstairs when Blair exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Don't take too long, or I may start without you," Blair threatened as he started up the stairs. 

"Don't you dare, Sandburg. That cock is mine!" 

"Well, don't dilly dally then." 

_Dilly dally?_ Jim shook his head and went to clean himself up. 

Blair lay on the bed. He'd 're-arranged' himself several times since coming upstairs, trying for a 'come-hither' look that didn't feel totally stupid. This was probably the first time he'd done this. Oh, he'd waited in bed for sexual partners, usually with the sheet draped artistically over his lower limbs. This time was different; he was putting on a show for the man he loved. This time was important, special, and the pressure to get it right was making him crazy. He'd tried lying on his front, on his back, on top of the sheet, under the sheet.... _This is stupid! Jim knows what I look like. He wants me...._ Blair's mind skidded back to the sheer _want_ in Jim's eyes as he'd looked up at Blair. Blair had never felt so... desired? Needed? No word really fitted the way Jim had gazed at him. Blair's hand went down to his cock and he began to stroke it, only faltering when he heard the bathroom door open and shut and footsteps on the stairs. He took a few deep, calming breaths and returned to his erotic thoughts. 

Jim stood beside the bed, gazing at the most arousing sight he'd ever seen. Blair looked sexy, seductive and oh, so sensual. Jim felt a hunger like he'd never experienced before and here was his main course and dessert all rolled into one. 

"Hi, handsome. Come here often?" Blair was teasing himself, lazily stroking his weeping cock. 

"I'll come more often if this is on the menu regularly." 

"I'm thinking of making it an all-you-can-eat buffet." 

"Just for one patron, right, Chief?" 

"Mmmm, if you make it worth my while." 

Jim climbed onto the bed. "How about I make you scream?" 

"You think you can? Bring it on, Detective!" Blair suddenly pulled Jim on top of him, pressing his body against Jim's. 

Jim groaned and his head dropped to the curve of Blair's neck. "Sandburg, you could raise the dead!" 

"No, Jim. That's what you did." 

Blair's whisper had Jim lifting his head to gaze at his lover's tender expression. Blair ran his hand over the stubble on Jim's chin. Jim pulled that hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. 

"I couldn't go on without you, not then, not now." 

"Oh, man..." 

"Shhh." Jim kissed Blair's lips. "Let me do this, my way. Try and stay still for once." 

Blair snorted and then ground out a moan as Jim nuzzled his neck. He could feel Jim's stubble lightly scrape over his skin. 

"Sensitive spot, Chief?" 

"You... could say that." Blair panted out. 

"Any others I should be aware of?" Jim's voice was muffled as his mouth traveled possessively over Blair's neck. 

"You're a... bright guy. You'll find them... Jim!" Blair shouted out his name as Jim bit down. 

Jim chuckled. "What it is to have such a responsive lover! I'm guessing that's another tender area." 

Blair felt waves of tingling pleasure flow through his nervous system. He moaned. "I always knew you had a sadistic streak, Ellison." 

Jim lapped at the angry red mark on Blair's neck, soothing it. He felt Blair's involuntary shiver. "And you love it, Sandburg. That make you a masochist?" 

"Kinks later. Right now, I need you to focus on your objective." Blair tugged on Jim's short hair to make his lover look up. He couldn't help but feel a bit smug to see Jim's eyes were dilated with desire. 

"Objective? I already made you scream!" Jim's voice was husky and low. 

Blair's eyes narrowed. "That was a shout of surprise, not a scream. There's a difference." 

Jim grinned. "In that case, have some patience, grasshopper. Everything comes to he who... screams." 

"Shouldn't that be he who comes, screams?" 

Jim groaned at the pun. "Just for that, I'll make you wait longer." 

"Jimmm," Blair whined. "You should count yourself lucky, man. If I hadn't already blown my wad, I wouldn't have been able to last this long." 

Jim was slowly working his way down Blair's body using his hands and his mouth, leaning every curve and dip. "I know you have plenty of staying power, Junior. You've stayed with me." 

"That... shit!" Blair's body arched as Jim teased his right nipple, tugging at it with his teeth. "That was the easy part." 

"And what was the hard part?" Jim laved Blair's chest hairs with his tongue, moving across to the left nub and sucking it. He decided to avoid mentioning Blair's rigid member that was poking Jim's thigh. 

"Asking you out on a date." Blair's words were breathless as his hands held Jim's head where he wanted it. 

"You thought I'd say no." Jim blew across the now wet skin. 

Blair gasped. "It did cross my mind once or a hundred times." 

"It would have been foolish of me to turn down a meal at one of the most prestigious restaurants on the waterfront." 

"Ah, the way to a man's heart...." 

"I'm sure anthropology has taught you other ways." 

"Jim, I never thought I'd say this, but you talk too much!" 

Jim smiled knowingly. He took a moment to admire the sheen of sweat on his lover's body then ran his tongue around Blair's navel. He kept his hands on Blair's hips to hold his lover still while he arrowed his tongue and dabbed in and out imitating a more intimate dance. 

Blair was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his whole body tense and trembling. Jim could feel Blair's cock rubbing wetly against his neck and he pulled back to hover over his lover's groin. 

He studied the treat in front of his face. Jim never thought of describing another man's cock as beautiful. They were functional and could be so much fun, but were by no means 'beautiful'. Blair's cock wasn't beautiful, but it was compelling and very tempting. He ran a finger up the length of it, picking up the drop of precum from the head on his finger and sucking it, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. 

Blair watched Jim taste him, and shivered. He'd seen a similar look on his partner's face whenever they were in Wonderburgers - as Jim studied the menu. Not that it made much difference. Jim inevitably chose the same thing. "Would you like fries with that?" he joked, his voice quivering. 

Jim raised his head and Blair gulped. Okay, maybe not the same look. Jim seemed amused but that smile was feral. It was a look that said this big pussycat had caught his prey and knew just how much he was going to enjoy playing with it! "Come on, Jim," he whispered swallowing against the dryness in his mouth. "The anticipation is killing me here." He arched up, trying to get Jim to do _something_. 

Jim chucked softly. "Can't have that now, can we?" 

He took Blair's cock into his mouth, just sucking the swollen head. Blair inhaled abruptly. Then Jim flicked his tongue over the tip of Blair's cock. Blair moaned, his breath pushed out in a deep groan. The feeling was exquisite. His cock never felt this sensitive. He smiled. He had to find the right 'sensitive' man for the job. When Jim returned to simply sucking, it was almost a relief - until Jim deep-throated him. 

"Shhhhitttt!" Fireworks went off behind his eyelids and his hips jack-knifed. 

Jim struggled to hold Blair down in order to avoid being choked as he swallowed all that his lover had to give him. 

Blissed out, Blair laid back on the bed. Jim was licking his cock clean, rather as if he was licking a popsicle. Blair chuckled. A Blair-cock flavored one. He felt the bed move as Jim propped himself up. Blair opened his eyes to see a smug grin on his lover's face. Blair was too far gone into the afterglow to begrudge Jim that grin. 

"Man, you are good, but then you know that, you smug asshole." Okay, so not that far gone. Jim was still grinning. Blair smiled back. He lifted a heavy hand up to stroke his lover's soft hair, turning towards Jim as he did. He suddenly knew what the phrase 'his heart swelled' meant. 

"God! I love you, Ellison. Part of me wondered if we'd ever get here, you know? That's why I wanted to tell you in the restaurant. I figured you wouldn't make too much of a scene in public if you didn't feel the same way." 

Jim took Blair's hand and kissed the palm. He chuckled. "You should speak to Carolyn about scenes in restaurants." 

"No thanks," Blair mumbled. "Did that once, never again!" 

Jim ignored the comment. "I never told you about the time we were in a restaurant when my senses spiked. I accused them of poisoning me." 

"Ouch! I'm glad you didn't share that with me before." 

"I'm just grateful you came along when you did." 

Blair suddenly looked anxious. "So... is that what this is, gratitude?" 

"No, Blair," Jim leaned towards his partner, "this is love." 

* * *

End 

The Way to a Man's Heart by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
